Butler and Master, parenting
by WhiteWolfWhisper14
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian is married, and they have a child. Ciel and Sebastian finds out how much trouble a child can give.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is dedicated to my sister, TheShadowKitty12 3**

* * *

"I turned it off."

"Why?" The little blond boys lip started to tremble.

"Because you can't handle it," Ciel said calm and tired.

"Yes, I can!" the blond boy said insulted.

"No... You can't." Ciel looked tired. "And now I have to stay with you..."

"... Something I can help with?" Sebastian stood behind him.

"Good, you're here." Ciel turned around and walked up the stairs and out of the kitchen without another word.

"So? What have you done now, Alois?" Sebastian crossed his arms, but couldn't hide a little smile.

"Nothing! I just wanted to cook for dad, so I turned on the blender..." The boy started to look a little sad.

"It's ok. Dad has just had a tough day. He just got home, and then he had to yell at your nanny, because he gave you ice cream before dinner, remember?" Sebastian walked over to the little boy and picked him up. "But what do you say if we, together, made him his dinner?"

The little boy smiled and nodded excited.

Ciel sat in his office. He held his head in his hands and had closed eyes. He didn't think about much, he just sat there and listened to the silence.

Someone knocked on the door and Ciel looked up. "Come in," he said.

The door opened and his son's head looked in. "Me and mom have made you dinner." Then he came in with a big plate with all kind of delicate food.

Ciel was speechless at first, but then he saw his son look at him hopefully. Ciel smiled at him. "Come here."

The blonde boy walked to him, and Ciel put his arms around him and whispered. "I'm sorry. I wasn't angry at you. I love you."

"I love you too," Alois said.

Sebastian came into the office. "So? Do you like it?" He looked at Ciel and blinked to him, then smiled.

Ciel took his fork and took a bite. "It's good. You're a good cook, little feller." He smiled to the boy and to Sebastian, and then looked at the boy again. "But now, young man, it's time for bed. Go get your pyjamas on, and then mom and I will come in a moment."

The little boy ran out of the office and started to run around in the house screaming.

Ciel sighed.

"No, don't," Sebastian said when Ciel was about to stand up. Sebastian walked around the desk and leaned down to Ciel, started to kiss him. Gently and sweet. Suddenly the noise from the boy didn't matter anymore.

Ciel didn't notice the yelling outside, nor did he notice when all the papers on his desk fell down on the floor.

And Sebastian didn't bother thinking about if he'd turn the oven off, and he didn't bother thinking about when his hand suddenly felt icky when it landed on the plate with food.

But it mattered when they both suddenly heard a noise sounding like a fire truck. They both looked up, and they saw the boy standing in the doorway.

"Mom? Dad? What is that noise?" He looked scared.

Then they heard it. The alarm. The smoke detector. And then they heard the door slam open.

Sebastian straightened up and hurried out of the office, while the little boy hurried over to Ciel, who picked him up. Then he too walked out of the office and down the stairs, with his son in his arms.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Sebastian stood in front of a fireman in uniform.

"We are saving your house from burning to the ground, sir," the fireman said, trying to keep calm.

"Nothing's on fire!" Sebastian walked to the kitchen and spread his arms to show that he was right. Then he stiffened. Two men were turning off a little fire from his oven.

"I don't understand..." he mumbled.

"Someone had forgotten to turn off the oven. Fortunately it hadn't spread any further. Luckily for you it was only the oven. We're sending you a bill." The fireman left with the other firemen and they drove away.

"I can't believe it. I was sure I turned off the oven." Sebastian thought back on the evening and tried to figure out if he'd turn it off or not.

"It's okay, Seba-chan." Ciel sat the boy down and laid his arms around his husband's chest from behind. "Everything's going to be alright..."

The little boy still looked scared and his lip started to tremble. He could feel his eyes turning wet and he looked down as the teardrops started to float, trying not to make a sound.

Sebastian slowly turned around to return Ciels hug. He was about to put his arms around him, when he noticed the boy crying.

"What's wrong, goldilocks?" Sebastian walked over to Alois and kneeled. Ciel turned around too and followed.

"I... it's... be-because... the oven..." The little boy cried so much that he couldn't speak.

"It's okay." Sebastian tried to comfort him and picked him up. "It wasn't your fault. And it's over now, nothing happened."

But the little boy just shook his head sad. "No... It's not over... It's my fault..." He snuggled into Sebastian's shoulder and sobbed.

"What do you mean?" Sebastian turned the child's head so he could see his face. "What do you mean by it's your fault?"

"I... I just wanted to make you and dad... happy... so I wanted to make... to make a cake for you... but the oven didn't want to... to switch on, so I didn't turn it off again... See... It's my fault!.." He snuggled tighter into his shoulder and sobbed again.

Sebastian and Ciel looked at each other and Sebastian placed Alois on the floor again.

"Did you think that dad and I would get angry when you told us?" Sebastian asked the boy.

Alois nodded and sniffled.

"I don't know how anyone could get angry at someone who wanted to make them a cake," Ciel said and tried to catch the boy's eyes, which was difficult since he was looking down.

Alois just sniffled.

"You shouldn't be sad..." Ciel tried again. "You were trying to make something nice for us, and that's always the best thing that can happen."

"Yeah, and we could never be angry at you for real. Nor for a long period," Sebastian told him.

Alois looked at them, then his lip started to tremble again and then he walked into their arms and hugged them while small teardrops slip down his cheeks.

"I love you," he whispered.

"We love you too," Ciel answered and hugged him a little tighter.

"Forever," Sebastian said.

* * *

After a little time Alois fell asleep. They had carried him up the stairs into his room, when he was too tired to walk by himself. Then they had been sitting on his bed, till they were sure he was asleep.

Ciel kissed him on the forehead before they walked out, leaving the boy to his dreams.

When he had closed the door behind him, he kissed Sebastian.

"What was that for?" Sebastian whispered, afraid of ruining the moment.

"For you. For you being who you are, for you being you. For you being so amazing." Ciel hugged him tight into him.

Sebastian kissed him again, this time longer.

"What was that for?" Ciel teased him, but couldn't help but blush a little.

"Just for you. You're great too, you know." Sebastian kissed him on the cheek. "It's getting late. Let's go to bed."

* * *

**This story is going to continue for a little while. Hope you liked it! Please review :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I really hope that you like this chapter too and other stories of mine. So go check 'em out! :D**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Wake up! Wake up!"

Someone crawled into Ciel's side of the bed. He was small and warm and his tiny hands were tapping Ciels shoulder.

Ciel opened his eyes. "What's wrong, little feller?"

Alois had a big smile on his face. "Look outside! Look outside! It's snowing!" He jumped of the bed and ran over to the window and pulled back the curtains.

Ciel yawned and put his feet on the floor. Then he dragged himself over to the window. Outside little snowflakes were falling from the sky.

Ciel couldn't help but smile at the sight. "Yeah, it's pretty, isn't it?"

Alois smiled and ran out of the bedroom. And Ciel just looked at him; at the little boy still wearing his pyjamas, so happy and innocent. Almost.

Ciel got dressed and walked down the stairs. When he was halfway he could smell something sweet and delicious. Pancakes.

He walked out in the kitchen where Sebastian was cooking. When Ciel came in, he turned his head and smiled at him.

"Good morning, sunshine," he said and kissed him on the cheek. "Do you have the day at home today?"

"It's Saturday today, so yes, of course." He sat down by the kitchen table. "Have you seen all the snow?"

"Oh, yes. Alois seems very glad that it's here." He smiled at the thought of the little kid running around in the garden with pyjamas on, playing in the snow.

"Yeah, he really does." Ciel smiled too. "It's the 24th tomorrow, you know."

"Yeah, I know."

"I was wondering if we three should do something together?"

Sebastian thought for a moment. "That's a good idea, but what?"

"I haven't quite figured that out yet," Ciel mumbled.

"You were hoping that I've got an idea?" Sebastian teased.

Ciel nodded.

"Well, I've got one."

"What then?" Ciels asked.

Sebastian walked to him and whispered something in his ear.

"Mom! Dad!" Alois came running into the kitchen and jumped into Sebastian's arms, who picked him up. "I want to play in the snow with you!"

"First you have to get dressed," Sebastian said. "And then we have to eat these pancakes you made me do."

Alois came down to the floor again and ran out of the kitchen and into his bedroom where he started to get dressed.

"Dad!" Alois yelled after a few minutes.

"I'll handle it, if you turn off the oven in two minutes." Sebastian was about to walk out of the kitchen when Alois yelled again.

"No! I want dad!"

Ciel's heart stopped. He had never in the five years that have been, helped the little boy getting dressed.

"Good luck." Sebastian smiled and blinked at him.

Ciel slowly walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to Alois' room.

Alois sat on the bed with his face covered in his shirt. "Dad?"

"I'm here." Ciel couldn't stop himself from smiling at the sight. He walked over to the five years old boy and pulled the shirt down over the boy's face. Alois' face got free and he smiled to him.

Ciel helped, with difficulties, Alois getting dressed. After they were finished they went downstairs to the dinner table, where Sebastian had set the big table.

Ciel sat on one side of the table, Sebastian on the other side and Alois in the middle.

"Mom, it's Christmas Eve tomorrow, right?" Alois asked Sebastian.

"Yes, it is," Sebastian answered.

"Does Santa then come tonight?"

"No. Remember that you get your presents in the morning, the 25th?" Sebastian said.

"Oh... yeah." Then he looked at Ciel. "Does Santa then come tomorrow night?"

Ciel looked at Sebastian and then at Alois. "If you've been good, he will."

"I've been good, right?" Alois asked both of them.

"Of course, you have," Ciel said.

Then Alois got sad. "No, I haven't... I set the oven on fire..."

Ciel could see that he was about to cry, so he stood up and walked over to his son. Then he gave him a hug. "You've been the greatest child ever since you were born. And Santa knows that. Of course he will come to you with your presents."

Alois lightened up and started to eat his pancakes cheerfully. Ciel went back to his seat.

After a moment of silence, Alois stood up.

"Can we play now?" He looked at them with sparkles in his eyes.

"Sure, why not?" Sebastian said with a smile to the little kid. "Why don't you and dad go out and start, and then I'll come out to you when I've cleaned the dishes?"

"Okay!" Alois ran out in hallway to get his shoes and snowsuit.

"Why? I don't want to play in the snow," Ciel whispered across the table.

"Because it's good to be around your kids. And he wants to get to know you a little better and to play with you. So please do it. For your kid's sake." Sebastian looked certain on him, but with a little smile on his lips.

"Fine." Ciel stood up and walked out in the hallway to get dressed, and to help the child get his snowsuit on.

"No, I'll do it myself, 'cause I'm a big boy," Alois said, when Ciel was about to help him get in the snowsuit.

"Alright." Ciel took his own shoes and jacket on.

"I'm ready." Alois stood up and took his arms out to the side, so that Ciel could zip it for him.

Out in the garden the snow was already ten centimetres, so Ciel walked carefully so he wouldn't get snow in his shoes.

"Come on, dad! Why are you walking so slowly?" Alois yelled, when he was over at the other side of the garden.

"I hate snow," Ciel mumbled so Alois couldn't hear him.

"Well, I love snow," a dark voice said.

Ciel turned around and saw a tall man with a big black hat on standing behind him. He was in a long black coat and his silver bangs covered his eyes and almost a long scar that covered his face.

"Hello, Undertaker," Ciel greeted. "The little feller here, made me go out in the snow. What about you? What are you doing here?"

"Ku ku ku," Undertaker laughed. "Well, I just wanted to go for a walk, and then I thought to myself; why not visit my favourite little blonde one." He made a pause. "And of course his parents; the demon and you."

"How nice of you." Ciel looked at him for a little moment, and then looked at Alois who was about to make a fort.

"Well well, who do we have here?" Ciel's favourite male voice said.

Sebastian was walking toward them behind Undertaker. He walked to Ciel and placed his arm around his shoulder.

"To what do we owe the pleasure?" Sebastian asked Undertaker.

"I just wanted to visit the little blonde one, that's all."

"Well, no need to leave you hanging, if you're in a hurry," Sebastian said, and he called at Alois before Undertaker was able to make a protest. "Aloooiiis!"

Alois ran toward them and stopped when he reached Ciel. "Undertaker!" Then he jumped into Undertaker's arms who lifted him up.

"Ku ku ku! Hello, my little friend, and merry Christmas! I brought you a present," he said, and put Alois down on the ground.

He took something from his pocket and gave it to Alois. "Now, I didn't manage to wrap it in, so you can't wait till Christmas morning, but here you go."

Alois opened his hand and saw a little handmade coffin made in wood. "Wow, thanks Undertaker!" he said and gave him a hug.

"Ku ku ku!"

Ciel and Sebastian glanced at each other when they saw the gift, and then at the boy and Undertaker again.

"Undertaker, do you want to come in and maybe get a cup of coffee or some cake or something?" Sebastian asked.

"No thank you, Sebastian, I got to get going. But this was nice, and merry Christmas everyone!" Undertaker shook Sebastian's and Ciel's hands, and then messed up Alois' hair, before walking away.

"Do you like your gift from Undertaker?" Sebastian asked Alois.

"Yes, very much!" he said glad. "But now I want to make my fort. Do you want to help me?"

"Yes, I do," Sebastian said. "Maybe dad could keep your gift save while we're making it?"

Alois looked at the wood-made coffin, and then handed it to Ciel. "Okay."

Ciel looked at Sebastian and Alois while they were playing in the snow and thought to himself, that he got everything he needed and wanted.

* * *

**Love reviews! And please click 'like' if you did ;3 Bye bye...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Here's chapter 3 on Ciel's and Sebastian's adventure on parenting! I really hope you enjoy it! :3**

* * *

The next day Ciel woke up, no one had awakened him. He would not admit it to himself, but he was kind of excited on Christmas that day. He knew that they had spent Christmas the other years, but this year was still something special. This year he knew that he wanted to see the look on Alois' face when he opened his present.

He lay on his bed for about half an hour, just thinking, until he heard voices from outside the door.

"Do you think he's awake?" a child-voice whispered.

"Maybe, but he's going to be happy no matter what, if we wake him up or if he is already awake," another, darker and more male, voice said.

"Okay," the child whispered and opened the door. In came Alois holding a tray with toast, chocolate and coffee.

Ciel closed his eyes until Alois and Sebastian stood beside the bed. Alois put the tray on the nightstand and crawled up in the bed to his dad.

" 'Morning, dad," Alois said hugging him.

"Good morning, little feller," Ciel said, and asked Sebastian; "Why did you go through this trouble? Did you do it for me?" As he said that, he couldn't help but blush slightly and he couldn't hide a little smile.

"Of course." Sebastian smiled at him and leaned down to kiss him on the cheek. "For you, I'll go through every trouble in the world." He blinked to him.

"Me too," Alois grinned and snuggled into the pillows.

Ciel kept blushing and looked down at the tray, trying to hide his blush.

"I hope you don't mind that we have eaten already?" Sebastian asked, slowly changing subject.

"It's alright," Ciel replied, and continued after a little moment. "But you don't have to watch me eat, though."

"That's fine," Alois said, made himself comfortable.

Sebastian laughed and Ciel couldn't stop himself from laughing a little either.

* * *

"Mom! Dad! It's Christmas Eve!" Alois ran around in the living room and yelled.

"Yeah, goldilocks, but couldn't you try to sit still for a moment?" Sebastian asked him, trying to read the paper.

Alois sat on a chair, a little too high for him, and couldn't hold his legs still. Then he started to hum a Christmas song.

"Goldilocks, I am trying to read the paper, so if you have to make that much noise you have to go outside or in another room." Sebastian talked as calm as he could in that moment, so that the little boy wouldn't get sad or scared.

Alois tried to sit calm, to not get his mom angry. But after a couple of minutes he forgot and started to sing.

Sebastian slammed his paper down with a big sigh. Then he looked at Alois with anger in his eyes.

"Little feller, go to your room, I have to talk with your mom for a moment." Suddenly Ciel stood behind the chair Alois was sitting on.

Alois sniffed and jumped off the chair to go to his room, stomping out of the living room with an angry look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian sighed and tried to keep calm again.

"It's nothing about the kid. Don't worry, I won't yell at you." Ciel walked over to Sebastian and sat in the chair in front of him.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian could see the pain in his face and leaned closer to him.

Ciel hesitated, but then put himself together. "My work just called..."

Sebastian looked at him and was afraid what was coming.

"I have to go, I'm sorry..."

"But it's the 24th. Can't you just go to work another day? You're one of the most hardworking people I know..." Sebastian tried to make him stay.

"Sorry, but I have to go... It's my company, and I can't just abandon my co-workers," Ciel sounded lost.

"Can't you just tell everyone to go home? It's Christmas Eve, for god's sake!" Sebastian began to sound mad.

"Calm down, you know that it's not that easy," Ciel started to get angry too. First of all, he didn't want to go to work this day, and second of all, he didn't even have the one person he thought might understand him to count on. "I thought that you would understand." Ciel stood up and turned around.

Sebastian didn't say anything. He knew that Ciel had to go to work, because it was his company, and he knew that Ciel had counted on him to support him, but this day Sebastian couldn't support him to go to work. Not on Christmas Eve.

Ciel stepped out of the door, and was about to take his coat on, when he remembered something. He turned around and walked up the stairs to Alois' bedroom.

His son lay on his bed with a pillow covering his face. He didn't move when Ciel sat down on the bed beside him.

"Little feller?" Ciel talked quietly. "Are you okay? I need to talk to you about something."

Alois didn't respond, so Ciel continued.

"My work just called..." he made a pause, but then continued when Alois still didn't answer. "I'm sorry, but I have to go to work today..."

Ciel expected Alois to respond to that, maybe argue with it, but he didn't so Ciel stood up again and started to walk towards the door.

"Okay then..." When he reached the door he stopped and turned around again. "I am sorry that I have to work this day, but I hope that we see each other tonight before you're going to bed. I'm sorry. I love you."

Alois still didn't say anything, so Ciel mumbled "goodbye" and walked out the door.

When Alois heard the door close behind his dad, he removed the pillow from his face. His eyes were wet and teardrops ran down his face, just kept running without an end.

* * *

Sebastian sat in his chair in the living room with his head resting in his hands. Ciel had just left. He hadn't said goodbye to him. When he came down the stairs and had taken his coat on, he just stared at Sebastian for a moment. Then he left.

Sebastian hated when they were fighting. Especially on Christmas Eve. Why did this happen? He hated it! And who was it that had to say sorry first? Of course it was him! Ciel would never do it by himself!

He tried to think about something else. Well, there was quiet now, so why not use the time to read the paper?

* * *

Alois was sitting in his room, trying not to make a sound when the tears ran down his face. He didn't want to bother his mom. And his dad had left. But he didn't need any help. He could do fine all by himself! He didn't need anyone else...

Alois didn't want to cry anymore, so he took a pen and paper and tried to concentrate on his drawing instead. But every time he didn't know what to draw, his thoughts kept coming back on what had happened.

He didn't want to make any trouble for his parents anymore, so he put himself together and made a tough decision. He took a clean paper and wrote a short note. Then he laid it on the bed with his favourite stuffed animal on it so it wouldn't fly away, and opened the window. He took a deep breath... then...

* * *

Sebastian didn't notice anything down in the living room. He was reading his paper, but suddenly the door slammed open. He looked up and in stepped Ciel. He had snowflakes on his coat and in his hair, and made a cautious smile.

"I..." Ciel didn't say anything more, before Sebastian hurried up and buried him in his arms.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered. "I know that it's your company and I should have been more supportive. Can you ever forgive me?"

At first Ciel was speechless and a little out of breath. Then he took a little step back to see Sebastian's face. "I'm sorry too. I don't know what I was thinking, so I sent my co-workers home and told them that they shouldn't work on Christmas Eve. I'm sorry..." he told Sebastian with inferiority in his voice. He looked down.

Sebastian had never guessed that Ciel would apologise to him. He lifted Ciel's head to look him in the eyes. Then he took his arms around him again and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too," Ciel whispered back.

After a moment Sebastian slowly let go of Ciel. "Let's go up to Alois and start Christmas Eve."

They went up the stairs and Sebastian knocked on Alois' door. When nobody answered, he opened the door, just to find that nobody was there.

"Is he downstairs?" Ciel wondered.

"No, I haven't..." Then Sebastian spotted the letter on his bed. "Look." He took it and looked at the childish handwritten letter with a lot of misspellings. Then he read it out loud. "_Deer mom and dad! I wont make anymore trobble for you. I can handel mysef so dont look for me! I am sorry for everything I have don. I love you. Alois. p.s. Mery christmas!_

They didn't say anything for about a minute, then Sebastian looked around in the room, to look after something suspicious.

He saw that the window was open and in came all the cold weather and a few snowflakes. Sebastian went over to the window and looked out.

"ALOOOIS!" he screamed out in the wind.

Ciel couldn't move. His body was locked and he couldn't think straight. Was it his fault? Because he had left for work? He didn't know and now he maybe wouldn't find out.

* * *

**So? Surprised? Please tell me what you think about this chapter :3 Goodbye for now... X3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Sorry it took so long.. school was keeping me busy... I bet you know how it is. But now it's here, and I really hope you like it! :3 Now, start reading..!**

* * *

When Sebastian stuck his head through the window again, his hair almost wasn't black anymore. Small snowflakes were all over his hair and on his eyelashes, too.

He walked over to Ciel with a sad and confused look on his face. "I don't know where a five-year old kid could possibly go to on Christmas Eve!" While he talked his feelings changed, and he almost looked angry when he was finished talking.

Ciel looked down. He was sad. He was feeling guilty because the little boy left on Christmas Eve right after he himself had left for work, and he especially didn't like the idea of having the little child walking around in the snow on Christmas Eve all by himself!

Suddenly Sebastian noticed the look on Ciel's face. He placed his hand under Ciel's chin and made him look at him. "Listen," he said. "It's not your fault. You couldn't possibly know that the kid would leave right after you left. It's probably not because of you. I'm the one to blame; I could have stopped him. I was here, and you weren't. So don't blame yourself."

"That's my point!" Ciel got free and stepped a few steps back. "He left right after I had left! He's probably angry with me because I left on Christmas Eve! And now he's out in the snow all by himself... and it's all my fault..." Ciel sat down on the bed, and buried his head in his hands.

Sebastian kneeled in front of him and talked calmly to him. "It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself. I promise that there will be nothing to worry about, if we just go out and find the kid now." He was waiting for answer, but he realized that he shouldn't have said the last sentence.

Sebastian sat on the bed beside Ciel. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said the last thing. But you really shouldn't blame yourself. I promise that it's not because of you he left..."

"I'm so sorry," Ciel whispered. "I am using our time to find him... Maybe it's too late... Maybe he's..."

"Stop!" Sebastian placed his hand on Ciel's mouth so he couldn't finish his sentence. "Don't say that! We can't think that! Nothing has happened to him, but we still have to find him, the faster the better." He stood up and hurried out the door, leaving Ciel on the bed confused.

Then he understood what had just happened and hurried after Sebastian.

* * *

"ALOOOIS!" Sebastian yelled. They had walked in the snow for about half an hour. There was a lot of snow in the streets and more was falling faster and faster down from the sky. "GOLDILOCKS! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"It's hopeless..." Ciel mumbled in the wind that attacked his face with its strength.

"NO! Don't say that!" Sebastian almost yelled to drown the noise from the wind. "It's not hopeless!" He stopped and leaned against a wall.

Ciel walked to him. "Sorry. No, it's not hopeless, I'm just tired, I guess. But we'll find him, I know we will!" He looked determined at Sebastian and took his hand. Then they walked hand in hand again and looked for their son.

"Sebas-chan!" a girly male-voice called.

Sebastian and Ciel turned around and squished their eyes shut, to see through the snow. Fortunately the person was in red, so it wasn't very difficult to guess who it was.

"What's up, Grell?" Sebastian sighed.

Grell stopped up. "Well, if you're acting like that, I don't want to tell you!" he said with his exaggerated girly voice.

"What is it, Grell?" Ciel asked, trying to sound patient.

"I got something you want!" he laughed.

"What do you have, that we want?" Sebastian sighed again, sounding extremely tensed.

"A lost child, perhaps." He turned around and started to walk away. Smiling, like it was funny to make other people suffering.

"Where is Alois?!" Sebastian quickly walked up to Grell and grabbed his arm.

"Now, why so serious?" Grell smiled evil. "You want the boy?"

"Give us our child, Grell!" Sebastian was starting to get angry.

"I don't like it when you're angry with me," Grell said, not sounding sad.

"Grell, please tell us where we can find him." Ciel finally got free from his trance, and walked toward the others.

"Now, that's a friendly tone." Grell glanced at Sebastian angrily, but still smiling, and then looked at Ciel. "I can't say that."

"Why not?" Ciel was trying his best not to sound angry.

"Because I don't like it when Sebas-chan is angry with me! Then he is very mean..." Grell made his lip tremble.

Ciel sighed. "Please, Grell. Please tell us where he is."

Grell thought for a moment. "Okay... But I want something in return," he said and then smiled devious with his tongue tip between his teeth.

Sebastian looked at him angrily with squeezed eyes. "What do you want?" he asked.

That made Grell smile even bigger. "I want... you, Sebas-chan!"

Ciel made a silent gasp. Sebastian just looked even angrier at him.

"Give me my boy!" Sebastian said without hesitation.

"Give me a kiss..." Grell said sugar-sweet.

"No, give me my son!"

"I want a kiss first."

"No!" Ciel said. "That's not fair... It's a child, we're talking about. Can't you just show us where he is?"

Grell listened to Ciel and thought for a moment. "You're right, Phantomhive. It is a child we're talking about, isn't it." He thought again, and then started laughing. "But I am Grell Sutcliff, and I want what I want. I know I'll get it somehow. I can wait! But the question is: Can you?" he said and slowly turned around with an evil smile.

"Wait!" Ciel said. "Please give us a minute."

"Fine," Grell said. "But only ONE minute!"

Ciel grab Sebastian's arm and dragged him a short distance.

"What do we do?" Ciel said with a sad and confused tone. His voice was already a little hoarse. Just a little. "I want my child, Sebastian!"

As usually Sebastian could hear the desperate and sad tone in Ciel's voice. He sighed. "Fine... I'll do what I have to do, so we can get our son back..."

"No, that's not what I meant..." Ciel said silently. "He can't have you. I'm sorry..."

"What are you sorry for?" he laughed. "I will do what I can to get our child back, Ciel. You can't stop me, I'm sorry, but he is my son too." Sebastian took a step forward and kissed Ciel on the cheek and then on the mouth. Then he turned around and walked toward the red shadow in the little blizzard.

"Fine, I'll do it, if you give me my son back!" Ciel could slightly hear Sebastian's voice through the wind.

"I knew you would come to sense," Grell said with his girly voice. Since it was so high tones, it was easy for Ciel to hear it through the wind.

Ciel wouldn't go any further. He knew he wouldn't like the sight from here nor closer. He stood still, and could just see the red silhouette of a man leaning against another. Ciel closed his eyes; he couldn't bear to see his loved one kiss another man.

* * *

**Oh, no..! Sebastian you can't do that to Ciel. You don't know how much that's going to kill him T.T**

**But now serious: What do you think? I really love reviews, so please please please tell me what you think :3 (sorry, I am a little over excited...)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! So it's finally here. Sorry it took so long, I hope you're still in the mood to read a christmas story.. :0 So... enjoy! :D**

* * *

Ciel heard a smack. He opened his eyes and saw the red silhouette bend protectively over his stomach.

Ciel rapidly walked over to the two men, and placed himself beside Sebastian. First then, he saw what had happened; the redhead had been stopped by a kick in an unpleasant place, by a little blond-haired boy.

"Alois!" Ciel ran toward the boy and kneeled down to give him a big hug. "What are you doing here?" he whispered in the boy's ear.

"I followed my nanny and hid behind a tree. Then I saw that he was about to kiss mom, and I didn't like that. I felt sorry for you..." the boy answered silently.

"I love you," Ciel said, and could almost feel the tears in his eyes.

Alois sighed full of relief. He felt happy inside. "I love you too, dad."

Sebastian was speechless. His son had just stopped the one thing he had swore he would never do - he had swore that it would be over his dead body. And his son had just stopped it.

Sebastian hurried over to his son. He lifted him up and hugged him tight, so his head was buried in the little shoulder. "I love you, son."

"I love you too, mom," the boy said happily in his mom's arms.

"That really hurt," Grell said and stood up. He looked at Alois with almost disgust in his face. "You are a bad little boy!" He started to walk against Alois who was sitting in Sebastian's arms, but Sebastian gave Alois to Ciel, and stopped Grell by placing his arm in front of him.

"Grell, stop! He is just a boy. And by the way, you have to get through me, before you can even touch my family!" He said with an almost evil voice. Ciel could see that his eyes were about to turn red. He laid a hand on Sebastian's arm to calm him down.

"He's not worth it..." he said silently, so only Sebastian could hear it. "We got our boy, so let's just go home and celebrate Christmas..."

Sebastian took a deep breath, and Ciel knew that he had to use all his strength in that breath to calm down his feelings.

Finally Sebastian turned around and started to go home with his family by his side.

Then, suddenly, Sebastian felt something near his ear. He turned around and managed to stop Grell fist.

"You stupid, Grim reaper. You really thought that you could defeat me?! Well, you can't. And you got nothing. I will never let you touch me nor my family! Got it?!" Sebastian turned around again to walk toward his home, but turned again and hit Grell right in his face. "Merry Christmas!"

* * *

Sebastian had found the Christmas decorations and now the three of them was about to decorate the living room.

Ciel had just put a Christmas elf in the window, when someone knocked on the door.

"I'll open!" Alois ran out in the hallway and Ciel could hear the door open. "Hello," Alois said to someone.

Ciel and Sebastian went out to the boy in the hallway together. Lizzy was standing outside the door. Behind her stood Mey-Rin, and behind her was a Christmas Tree magically flying in the air. Finnian looked through the branches and Bardroy did the same.

"Hi, Lois!" Finny said happily to Alois.

"Hey, Finny!" Alois happily answered. "Hi, Bard and Mey-Rin!"

"Elizabeth? What are you doing here?" Ciel asked.

"I keep telling you that you shall call me Lizzy," Lizzy said with an angry gaze on Ciel, but when he didn't respond, she added, "What? Can't a girl visit her cousin? Well, if it's not for you, then I'll just visit my grand nephew!" Lizzy walked the few steps up and hugged Alois so tight, that he had trouble breathing.

"And what are you doing with that tree?" Ciel asked, although he had his expectations.

Lizzy let go of Alois, who finally could breathe again. "I figured that you wouldn't have a tree, so we brought one. It wouldn't be real Christmas without a Christmas tree, don't you agree?" Without waiting for an answer, Lizzy took Alois' hand and walked past Ciel and Sebastian into the house. "So, what do you want for a present?" They heard Lizzy ask Alois in the living room.

Ciel glanced up at Sebastian, while Mey-Rin, Finnian and Bardroy tried to come in the door with the big tree.

"Sorry," Ciel whispered to Sebastian.

"For what?"

"For being related to them." Ciel closed the door behind Finnian, Bardroy and the tree.

* * *

Sebastian and Ciel were in the kitchen making dinner. Well that is, Sebastian was making dinner while Ciel was sitting on the kitchen chair.

"So, how do we get rid of them?" Ciel asked.

"What do you mean? I mean, think about it. Do you really want to tell them to leave on Christmas Eve?" Sebastian said while cooking the turkey.

Ciel looked at him. "I thought you would agree with me. Don't you think that they are just a little bit annoying?"

"Yes, I do. But they are family, and Alois loves them. I can't do that to them. I won't..."

"But we were excited about this day. We wanted to celebrate it alone with our child. Don't you want that anymore?"

"Yes, of course." Sebastian walked to him and kneeled in front of him, so he could look straight into his eyes. "But they are family too. So why don't we just try to get the best out of the day anyway? And besides, we still have our surprise for him, which he is going to love." Sebastian leaned against Ciel to kiss him, but Ciel turned his head away, and Sebastian kissed him on the forehead instead.

He stood up and continued with his cooking.

Ciel went up to the living room, where Finnian was about to show Alois a magic trick.

"They're going to stay," he mumbled to himself and sat down in a chair. Lizzy came over to him.

"So? Anything I can do to help?" she asked. When Ciel just stared at her with an unbelievable glare, she added, "I know that you didn't expect me to come, and that you and Sebastian probably wanted to celebrate by yourself, but now that I'm here I can just as well make myself useful."

Ciel continued starring.

"Fine!" Elisabeth said and turned around. "I'll just ask Sebastian then!" Then she walked toward the kitchen.

Ciel sighed. He might as well try to get the best out of the day. And besides; Alois seemed to be enjoying himself with the magic trick he was about to learn.

"Daddy," Alois yelled and ran toward Ciel with a deck of cards in his hand. "I want to show you something! I learned this magic trick from Finny." He placed the cards in three rows. "Think of one of these cards and point of the row it is in," he said. Ciel pointed at a row and Alois took them all together and putted them in three rows again. "Now, which row is your card in now?" Alois did the same two more times and then started to decide which card he should pick. "Is it this one?" he asked excited.

Ciel couldn't help but smile. Alois was so excited even though the others were there. That made him happy. And also because Alois was holding out a 9 of hearts, but Ciel's card was the 3 of hearts.

Ciel smiled at the little boy and nodded. "You're right. You are a very good little magician, aren't you?"

Alois smiled proudly and jumped into his dad's arms.

* * *

So, Christmas Eve wasn't that bad, Ciel later thought in his bed. It was a great dinner Sebastian had made. They had sung songs; mostly Lizzy, Finnian and Mey-Rin. But it had been fun, especially when Finny had tripped over his own chair and fallen over - he wasn't hurt though. And it had been nice when Bardroy had decided that he wanted to tell a Christmas story - well, Finny had persuaded him - and Alois, who was sitting on Sebastian's lap, almost fell asleep.

Then Elizabeth decided that it was time for them to leave. They said goodbye and wished them a merry Christmas. After they had left, Sebastian had carried Alois up to bed. Then he had played a lullaby on his violin to make sure that Alois was asleep. Ciel had then put his arms around Sebastian and they had kissed. Sebastian had whispered a thank you for being you and for not yelling at Lizzy and the others. Then they had left to go to bed.

Now Ciel is lying in the bed. Sebastian had just stood up and got dressed and soon enough Ciel will hear a noise from the living room where Sebastian is in. That's his clue. Then Ciel shall go in and wake up Alois and they will together go to the living room.

Now Ciel's clue. He could hear the noise from the living room and he waited for a couple of minutes in the bed.

"Mom? Dad?" Alois whispered when he opened the door to his parent's bedroom. "Someone's in the living room." He climbed up to Ciel in the bed. "Where's mom?" he asked, looking at Sebastian's side of the bed.

"Doesn't matter," Ciel quickly replied. "Who's in the living room?"

"A big man with a red coat and a long white beard. He carried a big sack full of something."

Ciel hid a smile that slowly came to his lips. "Let's go and find out who it is, shall we?" He stood up and was about to walk out of the door, when he found out that the little boy wasn't following.

Ciel looked back at the bed, where Alois was hiding under the blanket. "What's wrong?" Ciel asked and sat on the bed again.

"I'm scared," Alois whispered. "I don't want a stranger in our house. Where's mom?" Ciel could hear that the little boy was about to cry, so he took his arms around him and cradled him gently from side to side.

"There's nothing to be afraid of," he assured him. "And we don't need mom for this task, okay? We can handle it. I promise." Ciel kissed him on the forehead and carried him in his arms out to the stairs.

Alois was right: down in the living room was a big man with a long red coat and a long white beard walking around. He was, as mentioned, carrying a big sack full of something, and Ciel knew what it was: presents.

"There's no need to worry. I know who that man is," Ciel said to Alois.

Alois, who was hiding his face in Ciel's shoulder while sobbing, turned his head and looked at Ciel with surprise in his face. "Who is it?" he asked and slowly turned his head to look at the stranger in the living room.

"That's Santa Claus," he replied. "He's bringing presents to children all over the world. But only to the one's who's been good, so you better hope that you've been a good boy this year," he teased and smiled at him.

Alois looked scared again. "But I haven't. I almost turned the oven on fire and I ran away from home, causing you and mom to worry about me." He started to cry again.

Ciel hugged him tight. "You haven't been bad, Alois. Mom and I love you, you know that, and Santa knows that. He also knows all the good things you did for us in the past years. I can assure you that you've been good, and that you get a lot of presents."

Alois hesitated. Ciel said; "But if you want to be sure, I got a trick that makes Santa loves you even more." Alois looked at him with confusion and hope in his eyes. "Come on."

They walked to the kitchen and Alois sat on the bench. Ciel took a plate and filled it with cookies. Then he took a glass and poured milk in. "Here," he said and gave the trade with the things on, to Alois. "Give it to Santa. It works every time."

Alois took it still hesitating. "But, dad, I don't want to go and meet Santa."

"I'll go with you," Ciel said.

They walked to the living room and Alois held tight onto Ciel's hand, while Ciel was carrying the trade.

"Santa?" Alois said. He looked scared. "We've brought you milk and cookies."

Santa Claus turned around and looked at the two. "Thank you. Ho ho ho!" he laughed and took the trade from Ciel. "Have you been a good or a bad boy this year, young man?" he asked Alois, who winced.

Ciel gave the boy's hand a squeeze and looked at him with an encouraging smile.

"Good, I think," Alois mumbled. "And bad."

"Bad?" Santa said. "And why is that, young man?"

"I ran away from home, and my mom and dad was worried about me."

"I see. But maybe you've been good too?" Santa asked and Alois shrugged. "Well, maybe you can help me. I got all these presents in my sack, but I'm not sure where I can find this person they are meant for. They are addressed to a man named Alois Phantomhive. Do you know him?"

Alois looked up with surprise. "That's me," he said.

"Oh? But you know that you aren't supposed to open your presents right now, right? You have to wait until tomorrow, right?" Santa asked.

Alois looked sad for a moment, but then quickly gave Ciel a hug and started to run up the stairs. "If I hurry and sleep, the morning will come soon!" he yelled behind him as he slammed the door to his bedroom.

Santa Claus laughed and Ciel did as well. Then Ciel turned his head and looked into Santa's dark eyes. Ciel knew those beautiful eyes over all from this world. He smiled and Sebastian pulled him into a kiss.

"I love you," Sebastian whispered.

"I Love you too," Ciel replied hugging him. "Merry Christmas, my sweet husband."

"Merry Christmas, you."

* * *

**Okay, this chapter was a bit longer than the other ones, but I hope that you still liked it D: ****Please write your opinions though :D**

**This was the last chapter of Sebastian's and Ciel's adventure of parenting the kid of Alois, but who knows? Maybe I'll come up with another story with the same characters?**

**But thank you for now, and stay cool! 8D**


End file.
